Trusting is Dying
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Claire was left for dead by the one person she trusted most, Shane. Now Claire is facing the struggles of the vampiric lifestyle clawring through her everyday life. Making a love triangle to form. How will Claire cope when she realises she's inlove with her sire and her boss? Please review rated M :) OliverxClaireXMyrnin
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the wooden hard floors of Myrnin's lab slowly dying. My blood pooled and coated the wooden panels beneath me. Why did he attack me? I thought he loved me, but I Claire Danvers was wrong and I was never wrong. I still couldn't believe Shane; my boyfriend shot me in my boss's lab then left me to die. It had to be a dream; this could not be my reality or my ending. I still remember the anger and hate within his eyes…..

_Flashback_

_I walked into Myrnin's lab. I had gotten a call at 1.05 in the morning telling me to come by the lab after school and being my boss and secret crush, I said yes. I put my bag on the bench with the coffee I ordered for Myrnin._

"_So now you're his personal slave" came a male voice from the back corner of the lab. "Shane it's not like that and WHAT are you doing here while I'm spouse to be working" I said irritated, he had been doing this for the last 3 weeks and I was fucking sick of it. "Working ha ha don't make me laugh Claire, I thought your mother taught you lying was a bad thing" he sneered "I know what ya doing here, you're here to cheat on me with that bloodsucking freak you call a boss" now I was pissed off. How dare he accuse me for the 10__th__ time this week might I add of cheating on him with my boss. "Shane I'm getting fed up with this insecure bullshit, I have only ever been loyal to you and all I have gotten was a fucking lecture of how much of a whore I AM!" I screamed. He seemed taken aback by my words but soon recovered, no matter what he did I was ready or that was what I thought. He put his left hand behind and grabbed a gun and held it out towards me._

"_You shut up you fucking little bitch, I know your lying so stop the charade, it's your last chance Claire, SO GIVE ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled his expression one with anger and hate. But all I could do was laugh "You don't have the guts Collins, is it depressing only living in ya fathers shad…." I didn't get the chance to finish as a loud bang made it to my ears followed by a searing pain. He had shot me, my own boyfriend who said he would love me no matter what shot me. Shane was shocked but also pleased by his actions, then left._

_End of Flashback_

It was painful reliving what only happened minutes ago. I Claire Danvers began to cry, silent tears made their way down my face. I was going to die and no one would understand why or what had happened when my boyfriend decided to kill me in cold blooded murder. I laid there, my body starting to feel the effects of blood loss when the familiar shiver of a portal made its way through the air.

"Myrnin, Myrnin ,MYRNIN!" No probably the last person I wanted to see at the moment, Oliver. "He's not here Oliver" I crocked out in a raspy voice, my throat feeling like sand paper. Oliver walked over then stopped spotting me on the floor. "Claire" he whispered taking a place beside me "Help me "was all I could think of, to say to him. "Claire with your wound, the only way I can save you is to turn you" he whispered, why was Oliver so nice and almost to cry in front of me a human. "Claire this is going to hurt okay" I nodded when he took my head and slowly bent my neck then bit me sucking what remaining life I had left in me. After a few minutes I was out, only to be awakened by a thick liquid passing down my throat. The liquid burned as it made its way down awakening the rest of my frozen body.

I woke up opening my eyes to find myself in Oliver's lap. He gave me a smile then passed me a bag with red liquid. I grabbed it from his hand, then jumped and made a defence stand growling while showing my new fangs. None of this seemed to bother Oliver as he kept smiling and after a while it got annoying "Why are you smiling" I growled with reddened eyes. He moved with grace until he was right beside my ear "Because your mine" he whispered seductive to me. I could feel my face heating up.

"Oliver what did you do to MY little Claire"


	2. Chapter 2

"Just saving her life Moron, because you were too incompetent to do so" Oliver hissed but never leasing the grip he held upon me. Myrnin seemed slightly shocked by his statement only just coming to terms that I was a vampire. "Did you try to kill Claire in one of your Crazy adventures" Oliver asked, I swear the room temp just hit sub zero. Myrnin went into a defence stance growling, slowly letting his fangs slide and his eyes go red "I would never harm MY little Claire, Oliver, HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!" Myrnin roared causing me to flinch and of course Oliver saw this. "Ha you shore Myrnin coz I swear I just saw MY Claire flinch away from you" Oliver barked in laughter but it didn't last long as Myrnin launched at Oliver tackling him to the ground, making Oliver pissed. There's one major rule to Morganville, DON'T PISS OLIVER OFF!.

Oliver grabbed Myrnin's throat digging his claws in deep. I was mesmerised by the blood that ran down Myrnin's throat. I didn't realise I was taking steps towards them till I almost fell upon them. Oliver and Myrnin stopped there charade and just stared at me. I don't know why but I had a strange attraction to both of the vampires before me. I went to Oliver and licked his neck, he seemed shocked but his body shivered in pleasure as did mine. Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and then softly placing his lips upon mine. I kissed back putting more pressure and passion towards the kiss, I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and moaned giving his access into my caverns. We continued to fight for dominance when another pair of lips started to kiss my neck, Myrnin. I gave another moan not being able to fight the pleasure racing through my body. I could feel Myrnin smirk against my neck causing another shiver to vibrate through my body. I was begging that this would never end but like all good things it had to by the form of Amelie.

"Oliver, Myrnin what were you doing" Amelie asked with a scent of curiosity in her voice making me snap out of my haze. Oliver and Myrnin looked pleased but also embarrassed by their work. They reminded me of a child being caught by their parents doing something they shouldn't be. Neither replied making Amelie turn to me "And when did you become a vampire Claire" she asked in a motherly tone which really pissed me off to the max "Since Shane shot me no less than 2 hours ago" I said irritated, the other two gasp finally realising who the killer was. "That boy when I get my hands on him" Myrnin started but Amelie cut him off from his rambling. "I'm guessing you turned Claire, Myrnin" she asked in a bored tone. "No Amelie that was Oliver" Myrnin stated turning towards Oliver with a glare. Amelie seemed completely lost for words for once.

There was an unconfutable silence between us. "Well this is interesting very interesting" Amelie said. I looked at her with a confused expression "What do you mean" "Well Claire when Myrnin bit you, he created a bond with you making you attracted to him. But Oliver turned you as well making you attracted to him just the same way you are with Myrnin" she said but I still had no idea what she meant. "What do you mean?" I asked she seemed to sigh turning to face all three of us "What I mean is that Oliver and Myrnin are both bonded with you" Oliver and Myrnin seemed to know what she meant because they both gave me sweet smiles "What do you mean I don't understand" Oliver and Myrnin walked over to me both kissing my neck from both sides. Amelie took a deep breath…..

"Your Myrnin's and Oliver's mate"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review so I can make the story better so you can all enjoy it. Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this and next chapter does contain LEMONS!

"What but that can't be" I almost screamed in shock and pleasure. Myrnin and Oliver were having a field day kissing and licking my neck I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. "Well I hate to break the bad news but it is Claire your there mate but there is also another thing to concern yourself with" Amelie said acting nervous, this was the first time I had ever seen Amelie so flustered and it was hilarious. "what is it Amelie just tell me" I said getting very if I do dare say sexually frustrated and she was ruining it only causing it to build up more. Damn Oliver and Myrnin! "Well you're not fully there mate yet to complete the cycle you must surrender your body to them" Amelie said looking like she wanted to run and be somewhere less sexual. "I understand" Amelie nodded "I best be going Claire" she said looking very uncomfortable. I went to give her a respected bow only bending over slightly, only to have Myrnin rub a very hard substance along my ass. I looked up for help but seeing no one, Amelie had left.

I kept looking at the empty space when I felt something go down my pants. I was about to protest when I realised what was down my pants, Oliver's hand. I felt Oliver smirk against my neck as he began to rub in between the folds sending mountains of pleasure through my body. I couldn't help the shiver that went down my body from the intense pleasure. Shane had done things but nothing felt this good. I felt his fingers begin to thrust into my opening at the same time I felt another pair of hands crawl up my shirt latching onto my beast fondling them in ways girls could only dream about. "Claire" Myrnin said in my ear in a husky voice almost sending me over the edge along with Oliver's torment "We should take this to the bedroom imagine all the things Oliver and myself could do to you in there" Myrnin's offer was very tempting "Yes Claire we should take this back to the room because you my girl are very, very wet" Oliver replied picking me off the floor and with vampire speed placing me on Myrnin's bed.

Myrnin started to crawl above me ripping my top off showing my newly formed body. He kissed his way across my collar bone slipping his hands beneath me undoing my bra releasing my breasts to them. Myrnin pinched my right nipple while he suckled the left. I couldn't hold back anymore I had to have them both. With my new speed I flipped so Myrnin was on his back an undid his unfashionable trousers leaving him in boxers. I began to strip Myrnin of his boxers when Oliver's hands started to pinch my nipples. I through my head back realising a moan as Myrnin started to kiss my stomach. "Your ours now Claire" the both whispered in opposite ears.

Let the games begin


	4. Chapter 4

AN- this chapter contains very strong Lemons, so if you don't like lemons I advise you don't read this thank you

Myrnin kissed down my neck leaving a trail of sliver behind, he continued to kiss down my body stopping at my belly button trusting his tongue in and out. Oliver was in another world kissing my back also leaving nips on the flesh which made my body shiver big time while he continued to pinch my hardened nipples. I swallowed a moan; I wasn't going to surrender completely. Well not yet at least. "OH Claire I can't believe you constantly walk into my shop and I never got to ravish your body, your soft skin and perky breasts. MMMMMMM I can't believe Mr Collins gave you up, what a fool" Oliver whispered in my ear in a husky voice, I was going to reply when something hard and thick trusted into my opening making me scream out in ecstasy, Myrnin.

He gave me a wicked smile pulling me into a passionate kiss. I felt something enter my back entrance and good it hurt. I felt tears come to my eyes at the pain. "Relax Claire it won't hurt so much then, I guess Mr Collins never taken you from behind" Myrnin told me in a gentle voice. Soon enough Oliver was all the way in and so was Myrnin. Myrnin covered the front while Oliver the back. They both started moving and it felt strange to me as they both pulled out and trusted back in at the exacted same time. Soon pleasure started to build up "Harder….Faster…..Please" I moaned out with them giving me wicked smiles. I could feel myself slowly losing control while I was almost at my peek.

"Do you enjoy this Little Claire, I never knew you had such a devious side" Myrnin chuckled while Oliver only pounded harder "MMMmmmmm….Myrnin…..I'm…..So….Close" I moaned while Myrnin gave Oliver a look. I wasn't going to ask until they pulled out and didn't trust back in. "What are you doing" I whimpered while Myrnin and Oliver looked at me with wicked smiles. "Oh Is Claire horny now, hmmmmmm what a shame would you like me and Oliver inside you" I nodded fiercely "Yes please stop playing games Myrnin, I need you both really bad" I said moving my hand so I could finish the job myself only Oliver restrained me at the last second "Oh no Claire we want to hear you beg me and Myrnin to be inside you, we want you to beg to be our mate" Oliver said while giving me butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Please stick it back in" I whimpered

"Louder"

"Please from dear god stick it back it"

"What do you want us to do Claire we can't hear you"

"OMG Please stick it in, I want you to fuck me like a dog, make me howl and scream and give me no mercy just PLEASE STICK IT IN!"

I have no idea where that came from but it sure surprised Oliver and Myrnin "Well said" they said thrusting into me with a force I had never felt before. I could feel my peek coming fast as well as Oliver's and Myrnin's. I could hear there deep moans and growls, it was funny thinking they were withering from the pleasure they were giving me "Myrnin…..I'm…So…..CL-lose" I whispered sucking on his nipples making him scream like a little girl. "Myrnin…ARRRRRTRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH" I screamed as I came. The other two thrusting until they eventually came both biting me on either shoulder clamming me as their own. We laid back on Myrnin's bed the last thing I felt was them kissing my head before I closed my eyes letting the darkness take me.

_Shane Collins, were coming for you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Trusting is Dying

Chapter 5

I could feel something soft and warm underneath my body, it felt like silk between my fingers. I opened my eyes to see an empty bed before me. I kept staring off into the distance before the memories of yesterday came to me in a set of images. Like a scrapbook it took a while to piece together the puzzle. Me being shot by Shane, and then being turned by Oliver, Myrnin finding out and me becoming both of their mates. But without their bodies next to me I felt a sudden bitter taste of being alone, cold and forgotten. I turned slightly to see a big mirror on the wall, I could see the bite marks Oliver and Myrnin left on my body as they claimed my soul. I stood up walking silently to the mirror, picking and prodding my face in all different directions. Trying desperately to identify the stranger that stood staring back at me through a wall of glass. Her eyes were strong and courageous, not fragile and broken like mine. We both had the same shell but on the inside we were two initially different people. She stood proud and strong while I was only a shattered memory.

I made my way to the shower, turning on the warm water to the right temperature. I hopped in letting the warm water sooth my skin in ways that others couldn't. Staring at the white tiles the betrayal I felt finally sunk in on what had really happened. Shane the person I trusted with my whole life was the only one that could kill me. It really brought out the meaning to loving you to death kind of seriously, but love had nothing to do with it. No my killer was jealousy, and it stuck its claws deep into the man I once loved with my very soul, only to replace by two. I smashed my fist into the tiles, shattering them to pieces. I watched the blood dribble down my enclosed hand, then watching it be sucked up by the drain. Just like my very essence that was sucked up by the big white jaws of death. People say Death is peaceful, that you can finally rest into the black sea of nothingness. But that is wrong death is just another way of saying your alone, there is no white light at the end of the tunnel, no there is only agony and the feeling of darkness and dread.

I came back to reality, turning off the water and making my way out of the shower. Collecting the white fluffy towel, enclosing it around my body making my way back to the bedroom. I chucked on some skinny legged jeans and a black singlet before making my presence known in the kitchen.

"I always knew you were a fangbanger, even when my son couldn't see it. Couldn't see the evil mind of Satin in your body, you know it's only a matter of time before he realises that you're not dead and when he does he's gonna stick a stake so far up your ass you're going to choke on it" Frank laughed at me, his voice almost booming around the empty lab. I found a letter from Oliver and Myrnin saying they would be back soon, so I thought I would have a little fun while I wait.

"Really, because I believe your boy is too fucking gutless to do anything. He only does things when he gets angry other than that he's useless. Know I don't know about you but I know your son very well probably better then he knows himself at the moment. While he's sobbing like a scared little boy in a man's world, I couldn't care less Frank. So please tell little Shane to make his move because I will be waiting and I wouldn't want him to be disappointed with the end result, that is if he is still with us to see it" I said finally giving him my complete attention. His face was one with anger and rage, just like when Shane was a little boy only this time they were working together other than being the common enemy.

"Oh don't worry you insignificant little bitch, My son will destroy your body so much you won't even get to see the inside of hell, there will be nothing left of you" I laughed out loud in his two dimensional face with a fire in my eyes burning with vengeance. I gave him a lop sided grin, one that a wolf would give its prey before he would strike.

"Oh Frank, my dear robotic Frank theirs only room for one master of puppets in this room and that would be me. Are you forgetting that I killed Bishop, which I betrayed the most powerful vampire in the world and am still alive to tell the tale. That I helped defeated Magnus, one of the only creatures to strike fear into the vampire's undead heart. My Frank your boy has no idea who he is dealing with neither do you" I said giving on last look to the mans withered face, His expression was one of horror and lose it made me feel almost ten times greater than I already did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me like forever to get this chapter out and yes I will gradually be making them longer the more I write. And I will be introducing a new character into the story soon that will change the way you think about the supernatural lifestyle of Morganville.

Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


End file.
